Never Betray Magic
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Magic knows the truth of its owner, all witches know that. When Ellen gave it up for freedom once again, it submitted itself to Viola, who unknowingly altered her fate by cursing the one who stole her life away; however, in the eyes of a certain Ogre, he was waiting for a catalyst to make another find her true calling... A calling only a Mad Father could ever understand.


No...There was no way that her father could truly believe that she...was her! She could see the evil gleam in her eyes, one that was carefully masked by a facade of pure terror, and he pointed his shotgun at...Herself. Why! Why did this have to happen?! She had been nothing but good to her, helping to take care and play, listening to her, giving her attention...and for what? Death!

"Fa...fath..ther!" She could feel it. The magic...The magic that she obtained thanks to the quick switch Ellen did flowing through her, trying to heal the blood that poured from her ever so painful wounds. She wanted her father, that was the only truth out of this whole situation, but as she was...

There would be no point.

He would shoot her if she went closer to them, which would ensure her death in her current state, and the magic she now owned would disappear. It is ironic, truly, when Ellen escaped the house after outrunning her did the house truly accept her as the new owner, if only from it realizing that without an owner would it disappear into nothingness, and yet she most likely wouldn't make it back in her current state. Ellen would win, most likely, but she wouldn't give her one pleasure...

"Guh...guhbie...fapher."

She wouldn't allow Ellen to see her death, the one thing the witch wanted most of all. So, as much as her heart cried in utter distress at the sin she was about to commit, she forced her decaying body to turn around, facing the path of her new home, and began dragging herself towards it. Hopefully the food stored within would be good enough to eat...

Click!

"Viola! Let go of me!"

_"NO!"_ Viola, the _true_ Viola, might told herself, heard the all too familiar click of her father's shotgun and heard its loud, tremendous **BANG**, followed be a horrid surge of pain unlike the injuries Ellen gave her. She turned her head, slowly looking down, knowing that it is only thanks to magic itself that she could "see" a faint image of her body, and screamed a scarring wail at the sight of the hole that made itself known on her back. She "looked" up to the "sight" of her father and Ellen running away from her, though she noticed the way her father grabbed Ellen's arm in a painful manner signified how angry he was with her.

_'Haha...I certainly hope you'll be cursed by God's hand...Ellen.'_ Viola curled her arms under her head with the last of her dwindling strength, lowered her head to them and began to hum a lullaby. The lullaby that her father once sang to her as a little girl to help her get to sleep, and she cherished it to this very day. The magic within her made her notice the black cat came to her once again, though something about it seemed more dreadful than it once was, and, as it walked closer to her, something else appeared. To her right, it seemed, and she found herself partially awed at the energy that ran free within the new individual.

**"What...What are you doing here?"** The cat...spoke? Was it always able to speak? She could have been suffering from a hallucination from the blood loss as well. A deep, enriched chuckle entered the nearly silent fray.

"You felt the magical call from her moments ago, didn't you?" The person asked, obviously referring to her now. "She has wished for a curse, and those are of my field of specialty dear Cheshire. So please..." A jolt of energy escaped the cat, confusing Viola even more, as well as a rather sudden drop in temperature struck the area around her.

**"You Ogre! You will **_NOT_** claim this one! She is my taking! My claim!"** The cat jumped? She wasn't entirely sure, for it seemed as if it left the spot it stood, only to appear right above the new individual, a burst of magic, she assumed due to its familiar feeling, slammed into this Ogre person.

"Give. Her. To **ME**." For just a measly second in time, Viola felt the world crumble beneath her bleeding corpse of a body, allowing her spirit to fall into the heated depths of Hell. Pure, corruptible evil reached its ebony black arms out to grab into her very being and destroy her from the inside out, or even to simply rip her to shreds and soak in her blood. That one second quickly passed over, and she was truly happy to return back to her original plane of existence, even if she was dying at this point.

**"F-Fine!"** The cat screamed out. She couldn't see what was happening, even with magic giving her a faint sight, for the magic of the cat and Ogre could take on the sun in terms of brightness, and that forced her to look away. **"I'll give you the rights to her very being! I give you everything I have, yes?"**

"Thank you." The cat, whom she noticed seemed more relaxed, slipped from Ogre's grasp, maybe? She couldn't truly tell what exactly happened, but she could _feel_ the cat's anger at the man who wanted her, and she didn't like what she felt. Why was she so important? She, suddenly with no foreshadowing, felt something within her move, as if she took in a breath that she desperately needed, and blinked.

Wait...What?

She blinked again. This time, she was sure that her eyelids had regrown, but that lead to another discovery. She could **see**.

How...How could she see? Her eyes were painfully plucked from her skull, so how could she see? A small, polite cough made her turn around to see a tall, perfectly bald man whose ears were slightly pointy, similarly to an Elf, she noticed. His red eyes shined brightly against his perfect white skin, but when coupled by the suit the man wore, they became the sharpest of knives that dripped with the blood of more than just innocents.

"Hello, Viola. Might I ask you a question?" If she had to describe the man's voice in a single word, it would be smooth. Did she trust the man? No, but did she truly care at this moment about what he could want with her? Not as much as she should, considering the current discovery of her being able to once again see.

"You have asked one just now, but yes. Yes you may." The man, Ogre was it, chuckled with mirth in his eyes before he nodded.

"Ah yes, I suppose I did ask a question within a question. Did you mean what you thought to yourself moments ago? About cursing Ellen for taking your body, causing you so much harm than any human should ever feel, and stealing your precious father away?"

"Ellen deserves the worst!" Viola replied, her eyes twisting into a glare at the very mention of the one who betrayed her. The day that they swapped bodies would be the worst, for the pain she found herself to endure by Ellen's hand...It alone was something she would never wish upon any human. No one, no matter their sin or crime, should have to go through that.

Ellen though...She gave up her humanity long ago if what she heard from the cat was correct.

"Ha..." Ogre sighed with a small smile as he lightly clapped his hands together. What was he happy about, she wondered, as he pulled out a handkerchief and held it in his hand. A white handkerchief with lace edges and the words 'qI' written on it, which confused her. What kind of brand name was qI? "Then might you hear me out on a contract?"

"A...Contract?"

"Yes. In exchange for allowing me control of your newfound magic, I will personally ensure that you live past this day to get revenge upon your former friend. Ellen, was it?" With a quick nod, Ogre continued with his hand stretched out before him. "It does not have to get called upon soon, but your curse will become unique to your will upon in any manner you wish... Whenever you are truly fit to live. If your body isn't healthy when the curse takes control, then you may find yourself the target, rather than your former friend."

_'Is...Is this real?'_ Viola looked down at the outstretched hand, wondering if the limb before her would fade away as soon as she reached out for it. She would die either way, if that were the case, so she nodded and grabbed his hand with a firm grip. She wanted to live, no matter what the cost, HER life was most important. Unknowingly to her, that single agreement changed the lives of many individuals...Even if they didn't know it just yet.

"Then we have reached an accord." With a single shake of his arm, for just a single, fleeting moment, Viola found herself being swallowed by a warm sensation of complete unity unlike any other she ever felt before. She, before the darkness claimed her once more, wished for that second to last for all eternity, something which wouldn't come to her for a long..._long_ time.

* * *

Living on the streets of an unfamiliar town wasn't exactly what she pictured for her and Maria, the only living reminder of her past since Snowball died a week ago. Starvation was the reason for her friend's death, as the scraps they were able to obtain were things that only humans could eat, not rabbits. She looked over to the tied plastic bag that held her friend's remains into it, ignoring the stench that its body produced as she waited in the forest for Maria to return from her new job. She just wished that they could have stayed out in the forest the entire time, rather than stay in the small town during the week for Maria to find a job to start earning money.

_'I just wish that she would tell me what kind of job she was able to get. Maybe they would__ make a special exception for me and let me work too?'_ As her mind began to explore itself for ideas to relieve her boredom, a sudden gale of wind danced around her, diverting her attention for a moment. That moment was all that was necessary for a rather familiar figure to appear in front of her. One that, despite not seeing him escape from the burning of her home, had a feeling he survived due to how "strange" he came off as. "Hello sir. It's nice to see you again." The man smiled back and tipped his hat towards her. A polite gesture that some of her parent's adult friends did before entering the house from time to time, not that she truly understood its purpose.

"Hello again Aya. How have you been?" The only oddity with the man was that he had what seemed to have been a large, circular suitcase in his possession, which he didn't have before. Did this mean that he was leaving on a trip? Or maybe, just maybe, that SHE was the reason he took a trip in the first place?

"I am fine sir. I'm waiting for Maria to come back so we can have a little bit of dinner." The man looked around with his eyes focused to the ground, as if trying to find something in the grass. Did he drop something, or see said something fall from the sky from a spot she couldn't see or hear?

"Don't you have your rabbit to keep you company. Snowball, was it?" Aya shook her head, a little frown forming on her face when she didn't mean to. It wasn't as if he knew of his passing, that much she knew. So it wasn't as if he could avoid talking about him.

"He passed on about a week ago."

"Oh, I apologize. You, even with Maria by your side, must have been so lonely now. And your supplies to keep you warm?" Aya, rather than let him see the frown on her face deepen, turned around, looking down at her dress. The lower rim of her dress had taken the hue of various browns and greens, which was from dirt and grass stains, though her sleeves showed the worst change by being torn due to rolling on sticks while she slept during the night. She felt so dirty, being in the same outfit for nearly two months, though she didn't know about how long its been since they left her home, so it could have been a month or even longer!

"We don't have much of anything anymore sir." Aya muttered, hoping that the man didn't hear her deep down in her heart. "Maria brings back old clothes for us to use as makeshift beds and covers, but otherwise we use what she can bring back from her job."

"I see..." The man replied, leaving silence to form between the two. Maybe she could ask him if he could take her and Maria along with him back to his home so they could live in a more comfortable setting until Maria saved enough money to buy a house? Maybe a little cabin for two like the ones her mother would tell her about in the fairy tales? Anything would be better than the wilderness, Aya believed. "What would you say if I could make you a house for free, as well as a friend for you to one day play with?" She turned back to the man instantly, her eyes widened in both awe and uncensored shock at the sudden question he made. It was too specific to ust have been a wishful thought.

"What... What did you say?" Was it possible that he was going to adopt her? She knew that her mother had Dio watching over her during the incident at their home, but was the man someone she asked to keep an eye on her? So many questions screamed in her mind for an answer, but she could only stay silent as he crouched on the ground and smiled at her.

"Hm...How about I just show you?" He placed a hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair a bit, yet it didn't bother her one bit. "Now...Just close your eyes and picture the house you wish to live in. Will it be one like the home you grew in your whole life, or something different I wonder? The choice, my dear Aya, is up to you." She didn't know why exactly, and maybe she never would, but she pictured the time she watched her mom use one of father's many chainsaw to carve a wooden cabin out of a discarded tree stump, and recalled how awed she was at the sight.

She remembered begging her father to buy her a bin of Lincoln Logs so she could build a house just as beautiful as the one mother carved, and for days she worked on a design she liked, never fully building the perfect cabin. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have enough pieces to have a magnificent basement like the one father was proud of, honest! Aya suddenly felt ticklish, though for what reason she didn't know, and felt the man's hand pull away from her head.

"Turn around and open your eyes Aya." She managed to do so, with a little help from the man in order to avoid her hitting the tree, and opened her eyes to see to see the house her mother carved, though in a pale purple that she didn't expect to see, but this house had a very large wooden porch with river rock decorating the base of the house, and barrels to store things on the side! The man truly made a house just for her, from her very mind, and she loved it! Now she and Maria could rest in a home all their own, live without worries, and...

"Didn't you say that I was going to get a friend too?" The man chuckled as he stood up, smiling with some happiness on his lips. Was he about to tell her the truth, or would she have to wait for the truth later?

"Why don't we wait for Maria to get back from work, shall we? I believe you have a house to give me a tour of." At that, Aya found herself giggling as she grabbed the man's arm and led him to the house that gave off a pulse of life, but that couldn't be right. Houses couldn't be alive...right?

-Author Note-

So, three of the things I've been playing during the time the internet we used was no longer in use were **Ib**, **Witch's House**, and **Mad Father** in that exact order, actually, and I love all three games! I've inspired myself to create a good number of ideas, and this crossover is one of them. For those who haven't played the games that cross this story, Witch's House is about a girl named Viola who is practically forced to enter into the Witch's House in order to not only find her friend, but to end the magic being used to keep her trapped in the Witch's House. Mind you, that isn't the FULL story, but you've essentially learned the true ending, or at least my AU ending for it, and should play the game in order to learn what truly happened.

Mad Father, on the other hand, is about this young girl named Aya Drevis, who wishes to save her crazed father from the spirits of all who were utterly wronged and experimented by him, who in turned made them into dolls. She only has the aid of Snowball for a short time, the maid, Maria, is loyal to the girl's father, and the mother, the deceased Monika Drevis, is the one who has cursed their home to kill her Alfred, Aya's father, but why? Again, you'll have to play the game to get **ALL** of the details, but for this story you're practically reading its true ending with my own twist as to HOW that particular ending came to actually be.

So, after playing those two, I came up with this crazy idea to combine the two into what you've read, and I am proud of it. The idea I have for it is unlike anything I've seen in the crossover section for the two games, and in most cases the two are fully crossed with Ib in a rather awkward, rushed manner for me to truly enjoy, but Ib is a case all on its own for future ideas. I have at least two ideas for an Ib/Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt crossover, and those are very tempting to write. All in all, expect some updates for this to come along soon, though the chapters may not exactly be the longest, and, until next time, stay golden everyone!


End file.
